


Broken Wings, Blackened Heart

by Acxa_Kogane



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, April 27th, Experimental Style, Gen, I Tried, Idk what i'm doing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason's Death Day Challenge, Jason's life is kinda poetic if you think about it, Mentions of the Joker - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Poetic style, Resurrected Jason Todd, This might have failed, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acxa_Kogane/pseuds/Acxa_Kogane
Summary: Once, he was a bird.He used to soar above the city - dance in the darkness - sing in the silence.But that was before.





	Broken Wings, Blackened Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra_Marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Marmora/gifts).



Once, he was a bird.

 

He used to soar in the city - dance in the darkness - sing in the silence.

 

He used to fly above the lights in bright, fluttering colors, bringing hope and magic to the grim people of Gotham.

 

He used to be light to the darkness, the white to Batman's black, the joy to his gloom. 

 

His eyes used to sparkle with excitement and energy. His smirk used to accompany puns and punches. His laugh used to encourage and uplift.

 

But that was _before_.

 

_before_ he was taken.

 

_before_ he was tortured.

 

_before_ he was beaten.

 

_before_ he was killed.

 

_before_ he was _broken_.

 

He was stripped of his colors in that warehouse.

 

Green became the neon hair.

 

Yellow were the rotting teeth.

 

Red was the laughing smile.

 

He was left a gray shell. Only the red of his own blood remained, but it was burnt away. 

 

After that, everything was ripped into black.

 

 

 

Then the black turned to acidic green.

 

Then the white became smeared.

 

Then the pure was twisted.

 

His colors returned, but they were _wrong_.

 

Green were his eyes as they glowed with rage.

 

Yellow were the bullets as they flew from his gun.

 

Red were the stains as they tainted his hands.

 

This was **after**.

 

**after** he had taken.

 

**after** he had tortured.

 

**after** he had beaten.

 

**after** he had killed.

 

**after** he had _broken_.

 

Now his eyes burned with hate and insanity. Now his smirk accompanied bullets and blood. Now his laugh terrified and haunted.

 

His light had been dimmed, his white turned to gray, his joy warped to cruelty.

 

He ran amid the darkness covered in shadows, bringing fear and pain to the wretched scum of the streets.

 

His soaring was replaced with screams - his dancing brought death - his songs became shots.

 

Once, he was a bird.

 

Joker's crowbar broke his wings. Ra's pits broke his mind.

 

Joker's bomb shattered his heart. Ra's darkness painted it black.

 

Joker scared his soul. Ra's stole it.

 

Now his suit was gray. Only the red emblem on his chest remained, but it was torn away. 

 

He used to be a bird, now he was just a memory;

 

a phantom with broken wings and a blackened heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first (published) fic, so I'm anxiously awaiting any response from ya'll. Hopefully you'll be seeing more of me soon. *smirk*
> 
> Comments will ensure that I don't lose the small remains of sanity I still retain.
> 
> Until we meet again.
> 
> -Acxa


End file.
